


Mit der Klinge in der Hand

by ShellytheotherfangirlingFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean is a killer, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellytheotherfangirlingFangirl/pseuds/ShellytheotherfangirlingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 9/10--- Was passiert wenn Dean eine Möglichkeit findet das Cains Mal loszuwerden? Doch manchmal braucht man einen kleinen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung ehe man sich entschließt es zu tun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit der Klinge in der Hand

I call the strikes of lightning  
I'm sick and tired of waiting  
for the bells to play my end

 

 

Wartend blickte ich in den Himmel, ich wartete auf ein Zeichen, darauf, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Doch nichts geschah, dort war nur ich, umgeben von Leichen, mit der Klinge in der Hand. Ich hatte dies getan, ich hatte alle getötet, es war allein meine Schuld. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Sehnsucht nach dem Mord, den Blutdurst, einfach nicht unterdrücken können und ich hatte dem Mal nachgegeben.   
Nichts hatte mich stoppen können, während ich dem Blutrausch nach gab, ich hab spüren können wie das Blut sickerte, wie das Leben aus ihren Körpern wich. Ich hatte nicht mal versucht mich zu stoppen, hatte alles ausgeblendet und nur noch auf das Gefühl geachtet. Das Gefühl, welches kam, wenn ihr Herz stehen blieb. Wenn ich ihr Herz zum Stillstand brachte, wenn ich alles tötete was mir im Weg stand. Nach dem Rausch war ich am Boden, ich fühlte mich jedes Mal wieder schuldig.   
So oft wollte ich das alles hier beenden, doch es gab jemanden, der mich immer wieder aufbaute. Der mir versicherte das es eine Lösung gab. Der zu mir stand egal was ich tat. Der alles versuchte um mich zu retten.

Sammy…

Mein kleiner Bruder, dem ich nie gewünscht hätte, das erleben zu müssen, was er erlebte hatte. Doch egal was ich tat, er war da für mich, er suchte überall Hilfe, versuchte alles, um mich zu retten, so wie wir es immer taten. Doch wir beide wussten, dass es keine Lösung gab. Cain hatte Jahrtausende gesucht und keine gefunden, warum sollten wir also fündig werden? Doch es hatte immer gut getan ihn an der Seite zu haben, zu merken was Familie war, was Familie tat. Doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. 

Und nun stand ich hier inmitten der Leichen und seine war irgendwo dazwischen…

Er war im Weg gewesen, hatte versucht mich zu stoppen. Er hätte es nie versuchen dürfen. Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange hinunter. Ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte sein Leben beendet. Ich hatte das Leben meines kleinen Bruders genommen, das Leben, welches ich beschütze seit unsere Mutter gestorben war. Ich hatte gespürt wie sein Herz zum Stillstand kam, weil ich es in der Hand hielt. Ich hatte es aus seiner Brust geschnitten und das Licht in seinen Augen erlöschen sehen, und in dem Moment, in diesem kleinen Moment, da hatte es mir gefallen. Mir hatte gefallen wie er schrie, wie mein kleiner Bruder schrie und wie ich sein Herz in der Hand hielt und es zerquetschte und wie mich dann umdrehte und weitermordete, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre, als ob ich nicht das einzige Lebewesen getötet welches mir vertraut hatte, welches mich geliebt hatte…

Doch da lag ich wieder falsch, er war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der mir je etwas bedeutet hatte, da war auch noch er gewesen. Der Engel, welcher mich damals aus der Hölle gezogen hatte, welcher mein Leben verändert hatte, welcher mich besser unten gelassen hätte…

Castiel…

Das war sein Name gewesen, als er noch atmete.   
Nie war mir klar gewesen was uns verband, war er doch immer ein guter Freund, ein Bruder für mich gewesen. Doch wenn das Mal eine gute Eigenschaft hatte, dann war es, dass es mir geholfen hatte meine wahren Gefühle zu erkennen. Dieser Engel war mir nicht von der Seite gewichen, bis zum bitteren Ende, und war er doch weg gewesen, rief er regelmäßig an, um zu fragen, wie es mir ginge. Nie zuvor hatte ich erkannt, wie sehr der Engel sich geändert hatte. Wenn ich fiel, fing er mich auf, wenn ich am Boden war, zog er mich hoch. Er hatte mein Leben gerettet und ich seines. So viele unzählige Male. Wir waren zusammen durch die Hölle, durchs Fegefeuer, gegangen und hatten so vieles zusammen durchgestanden.   
Und doch dauerte es so lange, bis ich es mir eingestand. Bis ich realisierte, dass ich diesen Mann, diesen Engel, liebte. Und dann war es zu spät gewesen. Er würde es nie erfahren. Denn obwohl ich ihn so oft gerettet hatte, so viele Male, obwohl er mir so vertraute, mich mit all dieser Liebe aus seinen blauen Augen ansah… trotz alle dem, war ich doch derjenige, der sein Leben beendet hatte.   
Er starb in derselben blutigen Schlacht, in der auch Sam gestorben war. Er lag hier ebenfalls unter all den Leichen, in denen ich stand. Er lag dort, als sei er nur einer von vielen, so war er doch alles gewesen. Er war alles für mich. Und doch hatte ich ihm den Kopf abgeschnitten. Trotzdem nahm ich ihn in die Hand, als sei er ein Ball und warf ihn von mir. Warf ihn weit weg. Ich erinnerte mich an jeden Moment, an jede Sekunde und ich wusste, dass es sich damals richtig anfühlte. Dass ich es genoss, genau wie Sammys tot. Ich erinnere mich wie die Klinge in seine Haut eindrang und das Entsetzten, die Angst in seinen Augen.   
Und ich erinnere mich wie ich lachte, und den letzten Rest des Kopfes abriss. Wie ich es genoss, ihm noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen, die einst so voller Neugier und Lebenswillen waren, die nun nur noch tot waren. Komplett leer.

Ich wanderte langsam durch all diese Leichenberge, all diese Menschen, deren Leben ich genommen hatte. Ich wanderte an den schlimmsten Verstümmlung vorbei, die Klinge fest in der Hand. Ich wusste, was ich tun musste, es stand von Anfang an fest. So sollte meine Geschichte enden, nur das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen, das hätte ich verhindern müssen, doch ich war zu selbstsüchtig gewesen. Ich wiegte die Klinge in meiner Hand. Würde es wehtun? Ich hoffte es… ich hatte es verdient. Dort vorne lag eine Frau, deren Eingeweide deutlicher zu sehen waren, als der Rest ihres Körpers. Ich schloss die Augen, ich versuchte weg zusehen, doch instinktiv kamen die Bilder, die Bilder vom Tod dieser Frau. Die Bilder, wie ich sie aufschnitt, vor den Augen ihrer Familie, wie ich es genoss ihre Gedärme in den Händen zu halten. Wie ich lachte, als ich ihre Lunge in der Hand hielt. Und wie ich ihr Herz nahm und ihrem Mann vor die Füße warf, schließlich hatte es immer ihm gehört. Und wie ich dann seines nahm, wie ich ihn verstümmelte, als wäre es nichts, als würde ich einen Fisch ausnehmen.

Ich wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, doch sie kamen bei jeder Leiche, die ich sah, bei jedem Leben welches ich genommen hatte, egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind. 

Schließlich landete ich dort, wo ich hingehörte. Bei meinem Bruder, oder das was von ihm übrig war. Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf dem Boden und weinte, ich hatte ihm das angetan. Ich hatte versprochen, ihn zu beschützen und ich hatte kläglich versagt. Auch Castiel lag hier, oder eher sein Kopf… es war als ob ich gewollt hätte, dass sie beide hier lagen, nebeneinander. Die einzigen Personen, die ich je wirklich geliebt hatte. Und ich saß zwischen ihnen und starrte in den Himmel. Es war ein normaler Tag gewesen und die Sonne schien als ob alles gut wäre, als ob alles normal wäre… und die Klinge lag schwer in meiner Hand.

Instinktiv begann ich mich zu fragen, was folgen würde. Wo würde ich hingehen? Würden mich die Engel oder die Dämonen holen? Würde ich in die Hölle kommen? Oder würde Crowley mich gleich an das Fegefeuer weitergeben? Ich wollte einfach, dass es endete. Ich wollte, dass ich bestraft wurde für das, was ich getan hatte, für die Leben, die ich nahm genommen hatte. Und möglicherweise waren die Engel da die richtige Wahl. Sie würden mich nicht davon kommen lassen, hatte ich doch einigen ihrer Geschwister das Leben genommen. Und sie konnten teilweise schlimmer sein als die Dämonen. Und ich wollte, dass es mir schlimm erging.   
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es Sam im Himmel gut ging. Dass er dort einen Himmel ganz für sich alleine hatte. Dass er dort endlich glücklich sein konnte. Das er Jess wiederhatte.   
Ich hoffte, das Cas seine Erlösung gefunden hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, wo auch immer er jetzt war.

Und dann hob ich die Klinge…

Vor meinem inneren Auge blitzen noch einmal die schönsten Momente meines Lebens auf

 

Wie ich Sammy zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt.

Wie Mum mich anlächelte, während sie mit uns spielte.

Wie ich mit Bobby im Park stand und einfach ein Kind war.

Wie Sammy mir das Amulett schenkte.

Wie Sammy und ich im Impala spielten.

Wie Sammy endlich wieder mit mir jagte.

 

Ich hielt die Klinge fester.

 

Wie ich Cas zum ersten Mal traf.

Wie Cas und ich lachend aus dem Bordell rannten.

Wie wir alle bei Bobby saßen, an dem Abend bevor alles schief lief.

Wie Sam, Charlie und ich in die Schlacht zogen, endlich mal ohne Last auf den Schultern.

 

Ich lächelte leicht, manchmal war mein Leben doch schön gewesen. Und ich spannte die Schultern an. Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, spürte zum letzten Mal die Sonne in meinem Gesicht und atmete zum letzten Mal, dann erfühlte mich der Schmerz, als ich mir die erste Klinge in die Brust rammte. Und ich fühlte, was andere fühlten, als ich die Klinge mit der letzten Kraft drehte, bis ich meine Arme sinken ließ.

Und dann…

Dann war der Schmerz vorbei. Dann war das Mal erloschen und ich konnte gehen…


End file.
